Words Speak Louder Than Actions
by Biff3r
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, journalist, wanted nothing more than to put Alfred Jones, young accomplished scientist, into the papers. Or did he?


USUK Drabble

Alfred had always wanted to be a scientist, and he supposed that was why he went to Stanford to get an education on Quantum Physics. Ever since he was a little boy, he knew that he wanted to work on something to do with space when he grew up. When he was eight, that meant he wanted to be an astronaut. When he was twelve, he had wanted to be an astronomer. And at fifteen, he wanted to be a quantum physicist.

At twenty, Alfred had decided to follow his latest space-filled desire into a college. And that's why now, at twenty-six, Alfred was the youngest scientist to join NASA's QuAIL team. He had studied his hardest and passed his classes with ease, earning degree after degree.

Alfred's life had a pattern. Every day he would drive to work, he would work until he was satisfied – which he always was – and then he would come home, eat, work out for an hour, brush his teeth and go to bed. Then it was rinse and repeat, every day he carried out this cycle as if the world would end if he didn't. And he couldn't say he was dissatisfied with life, he loved his job, his body, and everything about himself. He just felt _lonely._ Because his life was in such a well rounded cycle, there was no room for finding a relationship.

So when Alfred walked into the laboratory one day to find and attractive blonde standing in his office, he was surprised to say the least.

"Eh, hello, Mr. Jones, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I was hoping I could write an article about you in the paper." Alfred looked over the man, Arthur was his name, at his verdant eyes, at his light blonde ruffled hair, his black slacks and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath, Alfred knew that he wasn't going to let this man leave his office without at least getting his number first.

When Alfred looked back up the man's face, he was staring right at him, blushing madly. He'd obviously caught on to Alfred's look over. Alfred cleared his throat, a little flustered for being caught. "Ehem, yeah, I mean, I don't care. But… what about? If you don't mind me asking." Arthur smiled at Alfred, which sent Alfred's heart doing summersaults.

"Not at all," he replied, walking towards Alfred, "I was hoping that I could write an article about how you're the youngest to ever join the QuAIL team." Alfred's face lit up, if there was one thing he enjoyed talking about, it was science.

"That'd be like, super awesome!" Alfred cheered, flashing Arthur the biggest mega-watt smile he could muster. Arthur looked at him for a moment more before his face flushed; he fidgeted with the paper in his hand for a second before speaking.

"Er, yes, then let's get to it then…" Alfred walked over to his desk where he pulled out a chair for Arthur, who said thank you with a heated face and fidgety voice. Alfred smirked to himself; Arthur was so cute when he was embarrassed.

About half an hour of talking with the journalist, Arthur had all the information he needed for his article.

"Well, Mr. Jones," he started, only to be cut off by Alfred.

"Just call me Alfred."

"Ah, yes, Alfred. Anyways, thank you for your time; I'm sure this will churn out to be a lovely article. Oh, and if you have any questions…" Arthur's face was heating up at an alarmingly fast pace, "h-here's my number!" Arthur abruptly turned around and briskly walked out of the office before Alfred even had a chance to say goodbye.

Alfred stared at the spot where Arthur had once been standing. He shook his head and picked up the piece of paper Arthur had given him. It wasn't a business card, odd, Alfred thought. He shrugged his shoulders and read the elegant sprawl across the paper.

_423-6435_

_Not only do I want you in the paper, but my bed would be absolutely brilliant too._

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred's face was bright red. Oh, this certainly wasn't going to be the last time he saw Arthur Kirkland.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've decided to write drabble every now and again for USUK. I hope it's not too despicable, there's always room to improve my writing, so it's never perfect. <strong>


End file.
